


You look so comfy and cuddle-able

by Drhair76



Series: You don't have to say I love you to say I love you [12]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drhair76/pseuds/Drhair76
Summary: "Der, what're you doing all the way over there?" He mumbled.Derek chuckled. "I'm enjoying the sight. Duh."or, Spencer and Derek are the softest couple on the planet.





	You look so comfy and cuddle-able

**Author's Note:**

> I literally only wrote this because I miss my girlfriend, but enjoy! lol

Spencer's eyes drooped slightly. 

He was curled in Morgan's bed, with Morgan's blankets, while being swamped in Morgan's hoodie, so right now he was a peak comfort. There was nothing that could make this any better than it already was. 

Except, or course, if Derek was actually there with him. 

_Then_ it would be perfectly perfect. 

It seemed that someone out there was listening to Spencer's silent plea. 

"Well don't you look comfortable." 

The sweet baritone of Spencer's boyfriend reached his ears, causing him to blink his tired eyes open. 

"Der, what're you doing all the way over there?" He mumbled. 

Derek chuckled. "I'm enjoying the sight. Duh." 

Something in Spencer warmed. Little things like that still made him wonder. Derek's tone always made it seem like Spencer was the only sight on Earth worth looking at. As Derek could spend his while life simply drinking up the image of Spencer _simply resting._

Derek would be the death of him. 

"I'm just resting. I've actually never looked worse." 

And that probably wasn't true. 

Derek has seen Spencer looking pretty messed up. He's seen him with gun shot wounds, he's seen him in drug induced hazes, he's seen him just after being _tortured_. 

So maybe Spencer was being a little dramatic. 

But he was also pretty sure that he looked frumpy and as good as dead. With deep undereye bags and frizzy hair, he _felt_ like he looked liked he hadn't slept in a month. 

But Derek was looking at him like he hung the moon. 

"You just look so comfy and cuddle-able." Morgan shrugged, a smile curling over his lips. 

Spencer opened his mouth to say _Cuddle-able is not a word,_ but what came out instead was-

"Then why aren't you over here cuddling me?"

And Spencer was also horrified at the slightly whiny tone his voice had taken but Derek's face soften and the smug smile turned loving. 

He toed off his boots and shucked off his jeans, quickly replacing them with soft pyjama pants before sliding into bed next to Spencer. Derek reached over and wrapped an arm around Spencer's waist and pulled him close. 

Spencer's eyes fluttered shut as he was surrounded completely by Morgan. 

"That better for you?" Derek whispered, pressing a kiss to his temple. 

Spencer curled so his head was buried in the crook of Morgan's neck and sighed audibly. 

"Yeah." 

A laugh rumbled through Morgan's chest and Spencer believed it was impossible for him to get any happier. 

"I love you." 

Well. 

Spencer doesn't get proven wrong often. 

"I love you too." He replied sleepily, his lips curving upwards against Derek's collarbone. 

"Goodnight pretty boy." 


End file.
